Nothing is over yet
by magialsouls
Summary: AU What if Nymphadora and Remus Lupin had survived the War? The people who were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts are far from dead. But so, unfortunately, are the Deatheaters. Helena Rose Lupin starts Hogwarts with the second generation and her first year is filled with adventures.


**Authors Note**

 **First of all, I wanted to say that I'll try my best to update this often but please be patient; I want to make this story as good as possible. I messed up the dates a lot because I wanted them to go to School with Teddy Lupin, so if I confuse you, please just tell is the first fanfiction I wrote and I'm not too familiar with this so if I do anything wrong, it would be great if you could help me.I put some OC's into the story and I'll try to make them fit into the Harry Potter fandom. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy the story! -Elin**

* * *

"Helena, are you sure you've got everything?" A woman with brown hair filled with pink highlights called from the bottom of the stairs. She had a pale heart shaped face and emerald green eyes and was smiling as a small girl came down.

"I hope so. I'm not going to open this thing again." She said, gesturing to the trunk. Helena Lupin was eleven years old. She had long dark brown hair, which was slightly curled at the bottom and chocolate brown eyes, twinkling with happiness.

"Just checking. Are you exited to go to Hogwarts?" The woman in front of her asked. She remembered the day she first boarded the Hogwarts express and smiled at the memory.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to go. But I'm a bit nervous about the sorting. Teddy said that we would have to battle a 3 headed dog and the way we do it would determine which house we get sorted into." Helena said, her eyes showed the fear of the story had told her.

"No. The Sorting is no big deal. You'll have to put a singing hat on your head and he'll determine which house you belong to. I'll have a word with Teddy after that." The woman said, clearly annoyed with her oldest son, Teddy.

"Oh mum, now you ruined it. It's so hard to get good pranks." A boy with turquoise coloured hair came into the corridor rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Stop grinning. It was mean and irresponsible. Don't you remember how nervous you were about the Sorting? Really Teddy, now apologise to your sister."

"Sorry Helena. It was just too hilarious to see your scared little face…" He said grinning cheekily.

"Edward Remus Lupin! You are a third year student now, so for once act like one too!" The woman said sharply, raising her voice.

"What's going on?" A boy about twelve years old asked and yawned.

"Just Teddy and mum having another argument." Helena told him.

"What did he do?" The boy asked her. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and was quite tall for his age. He was clutching a large book about magical creatures and looked tired.

"He said that I would have to battle a giant three-headed dog to be sorted into a house at Hogwarts." Helena said, shrugging.

"Yeah, he told me that he would use this opportunity to prank you."

"Alastor, is the Sorting scary?" Helena asked looking up to her brother.

"No it's not. The only thing I didn't like was that everyone is staring at you. But otherwise it's totally harmless." Alastor said smiling at her.

"Thank you Al." Helena said smiling back.

"The car is ready!" A man called and walked into the corridor. He had light hair and chocolate brown eyes and faint scars across his face. He smiled at his family and he too was looking a bit tired.

"Let's go." The woman said still looking disapproving at her eldest son.

* * *

When they arrived at Kings Cross, it was packed with all sorts of people, running to catch the next train. There was a buzz of chatter going on which was barely drowned by the announcement of train arrivals. Swallowed in the crowds were people with robes, leading their children to a solid brick wall. They used strange terms such as "muggles" but the people they referred to as "muggles" didn't notice.

"Come on, Alastor, we don't want to miss the train." A woman with pink highlights in her brown hair called over the crowds. Her name was Nymphadora Lupin, though she insisted on being called only Dora, she was a rather clumsy Auror and mother of three children. Her eldest son, Teddy Lupin was a third year student at Hogwarts, he was a metamorphmagus and he loved to prank people. He always wore a mischievous grin and reminded many teachers at Hogwarts of the Marauders. Her second son was called Alastor Lupin, named after Mad-Eye Moody. He was a quiet person and he loved to read. He could not sleep during full moon and his senses were much better. It had something to do with his fathers' lycanthropy; Alastor wasn't fully affected and didn't turn into a werewolf but he showed some of the traits. If he would be affected with lycanthropy, his father would probably never be able to forgive himself. He would attend second year at Hogwarts. Her youngest daughter, Helena Lupin was metamorphmagus as well and she loved reading, but she preferred fiction, while Alastor preferred non-fiction. She enjoyed pranking people, but she knew when she was close to crossing the line. It would be her first year at Hogwarts.

Her husband, Remus was walking closely behind them, having an interesting conversation with Alastor about the magical creatures' book Alastor read last night.

"Now you know how this works, you have to run through the wall to arrive at platform 9 ¾. Teddy, you'll go first." Dora said looking at her eldest son.

"See you guys on the other side!" He called, before vanishing in the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Al, you go next" She said nodding at Alastor. He ran off towards the wall, pushing his cart before him.

"You ready Helena?" She asked her daughter. Helena smiled at her and wrapped her hands around the handle of her cart. She ran towards the wall, worrying for a second. The wall seemed so solid. But her brothers had managed it too. She closed her eyes and waited for the crash, but she kept running and when she opened her eyes, she saw the sign of Platform 9 ¾ hanging above her. She smiled and scanned the crowd searching for her brothers. They waited a bit further away from the wall and she went over to them.

"How was it, sis?" Teddy asked Helena grinning.

"Strange, but cool." Helena said smiling. She looked around and saw many people in wizarding robes talking to their children.

"Let's go to the front." Helena heard her father say behind he and Teddy led the way to the rail track. When they found an empty place, Alastor put down his trunk and sat on it to continue reading his book.

"Mum, can I go see my friends now?" Teddy asked looking around the platform to search for James Sirius Potter, his best mate and a fellow third year.

"No. You'll see them in the train anyways. Are we so embarrassing that you want to get away as soon as possible?" Dora asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"No." Teddy mumbled and continued looking around the platform.

"You promise to behave during this year okay? And be a good example for Helena." Dora said looking at her eldest son

"But mum, I don't need him to trace me around the castle." Helena protested.

"Yes mum." Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"And if I get one more letter from Professor Merrythought saying that you pulled of dangerous pranks, I'll…" Dora said sternly

"Oh Dora, relax, it's not like he caused any harm." Remus reassured her.

"Yet." She said.

"No I won't, my pranks are harmless and only there to entertain people." Teddy said smirking.

Helena saw three people walk towards them, with confused looks on their faces. A woman with long brown hair was staring at her parents, her brows were furrowed and she was followed by a man with messy black hair and glasses and a woman with long ginger hair.

"Remus, Dora? The brunette asked, not quite believing her eyes.

"Do you know anyone else with this fabulous pink in her hair?" Dora said smiling, hugging the woman tightly. The woman hugged Remus as well and so did the other two.

"How?" The man with the glasses asked them.

"Long story, Harry. We'll explain everything in a minute, but first of all I'd like you to meet our children. You know Teddy already. This is Alastor, our second oldest son." Remus said gesturing at the boy with the same brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was sitting on his trunk, reading a book. When he heard his name, he walked over to them and stretched out his hand.

"Hello." He said looking at us three. He smiled and went back to his trunk, continuing to read.

"And our daughter Helena. She will be starting Hogwarts this year." Remus said smiling. She walked over to them and smiled at them warmly.

"Hullo." She said greeting them. "You are Harry Potter." She said looking at the man with the messy hair. "You're an Auror, that's cool. And you must then be Ginny Potter, hi; even though watching the Holyhead Harpies was rather difficult in France I think you are a brilliant player. Hermione Granger, right? I really enjoyed reading the accounts you wrote in the daily prophet, they were very interesting, even though I didn't understand most of it when I was younger." The three looked taken aback when Helena addressed them by their names but then they all smiled at the girl in front of them.

"So, Remus." Hermione said looking at him. "How did you survive the battle? We thought you were dead for 13 years."

"First of all, we were dead. For a while. Then it felt like a bright light blinding my sight and I heard whispering in the background. I opened my eyes and woke up in the large tomb with all the other people who died during the battle. We heard some sort of singing in the background, I do not recall the exact words but it said something about the magic of Hogwarts and the balance of life and death. I know it makes little sense but we are back." He smiled.

"What about Fred? And why did you wait 13 years? Ginny asked curiously

"These questions tie into each other." Remus said. "Fred lost his memory from the explosion. We spent the last 13 years finding a counter curse for the damage. And we finally found it a couple of weeks ago. We didn't want him to return without his memory; it would have been unfair towards all of you."

"You went into hiding for so many years, just to help him? That is so very kind of you." Giny said thankfully, her eyes were full of tears.

"How about you come with us to meet our families and then you can meet Bill and Fleur and everyone else?" Hermione asked, still thinking about the story Remus had told them.

"That would be wonderful." Dora said smiling warmly. "Al, Teddy, Helena, come on we're meeting some new people." The three children looked at the grown ups and followed them into the crowd. The walked through the chattering wizards and witches until they saw their parents stop in front of some people, who had the same confused looks as Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

Suddenly they heard a train engine in the background and a large train drove into the train station. It was a scarlet steam engine and it had signs reading "Hogwarts Express" on its side. Smoke from it was rising above the chattering crowd and many younger students were astounded.

"Now Teddy, take care of Helena for me. Al, full moons in a couple of days, I hope you'll be able to get some sleep and Helena, I wish you all the best. Write at least once a month to tell us how you are doing. And please come home for Christmas, it's a family tradition. I love you. Take care." Dora said, kissing the three good bye.

"Have fun!" Remus said, hugging the children. "And don't forget to keep out of trouble." He added.

"I'll miss you" Helena said and then walked towards one of the carriages.

* * *

"Now, Helena, enjoy the ride, I have to meet James now. See ya!" Teddy said quickly and disappeared.

"Yes Teddy, just leave me. I can take care of myself." Helena shouted after him and a couple of second year girls stared at her.

"How about we find you a compartment with a couple of girls your age?" Alastor asked her and smiled.

"Thanks Al that would be kind." Helena said and followed her brother down the train. They didn't have to walk a long time when they found a compartment with three girls sitting in it, trying to get their trunks onto the shelf above them. Alastor opened the compartment door and smiled.

"Do you want some help?" he asked and the ginger haired girl nodded. Alastor put the trunks onto the shelves and looked at the three girls

"Are you first years?"

The girl with the ginger hair spoke up. "Yes we are. Thanks for helping us."

"That was no problem. I wondered, my younger sister is starting Hogwarts as well. Do you mind if she sits here?"

"It would be nice to meet someone new." The girl with the curly blond hair said in a dreamy voice.

"Thank you. Now Helena, I'll see you at the feast okay. Careful, don't trip. If there's anything, just find me, I'll be not far away. Have fun." Alastor smiled and walked further down the train.

"Hi. I'm Helena Lupin." Helena said and sat down next to the girl with the curly blonde hair.

"Lynelle Scamander. My mum is Luna Scamander and my dad is Rolf Scamander. Nice to meet you." The girl with the curly blonde hair said dreamily.

"Rose Granger." The ginger haired girl said. "My mum is Hermione Granger and my father is Ron Weasley but they divorced when I was seven. Pleasure to meet you."

"Victoire Weasley." The girl with the straight blonde hair said smiling with a slight French accent. "My parents are Fleur and Bill Weasley. Rose and I are cousins."

"My parents are Dora and Remus Lupin." Helena said smiling

"Really? Didn't they die in the Battle of Hogwarts. I have of course read all the books about it to prepare for Hogwarts and I saw the list of deceased people." Rose asked staring at Helena.

"Yes they did die. But it is a very strange story to be honest. After the battle of Hogwarts, life and death was not balanced. The magic of Hogwarts resulted all of the deceased people to be alive again. It probably sounds absurd but I saw my parents every day and they are clearly not dead." Helena said, hoping Rose would not laugh at her.

"Sounds legitimate." Rose said smiling at Helena.

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Victoire asked all of them.

"I don't know." Lynelle said. "My mum was Ravenclaw and my dad was Hufflepuff."

"I personally hope for Gryffindor." Rose said. "My parents were both in Gryffindor but I assume nothing would really be bad except for Slytherin."

"I'm not sure either. I think either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because my dad was Gryffindor, my mum Hufflepuff but both of my brothers were sorted into Gryffindor so I assume Gryffindor" Helena said thoughtfully. "What about you, Victoire?"

"My father was Gryffindor and my mum went to Beuxbatons, so I assume Gryffindor as well." Victoire said truthfully. "But even if we are sorted into different houses that doesn't mean we don't see each other, right?"

"Yes. My mum told me that we will have classes together with people form other houses. Speaking of classes, what do you think is most interesting?" Rose asked

"I really like the idea of Defense against the Dark Arts." Helena replied. "I mean, my mum's an Auror and fighting against the evil is probably really exiting."

"I like the sound of Herbology." Lynelle said. "I have many plants in my room at home. It is fun learning about them."

"I think that transfiguration will be cool. I mean it's probably dead useful." Rose smiled.

"I don't know yet. Charms sounds pretty useful." Victoire said and got out her wand. "I really want to know how to make objects fly." She waved around her wand and it shot red sparks out over her.

" _Putain!"_ She exclaimed.

"There's no need to swear, Victoire." Helena said grinning.

"You speak French?" Victoire asked surprised.

"I've lived in France for the last eleven years and went to Muggle School there. My parents taught me English at home so I'm sort of fluent in both." Helena shrugged.

"How about we tell us a bit of stuff about ourselves to get to know each other?" Rose asked.

"Yes I think that is a good idea." Lynelle said. "Okay I'll start if that's alright with you. I'm eleven years old and my Birthday's on the 12th of July. I love drawing and plants and at home we have a small dog. I live in a small muggle town in Cornwall called Cross Hill and it's very beautiful there. I have two younger brothers called Lorcan and Lysander and they are twins. Yeah that's about it." Lynelle smiled.

"I'm eleven years old too and my Birthday's on October 15th. I like reading a lot and meeting new people. I guess I'm quite curious as well. I live on the outskirts of London with my mum and my brother, Hugo. I was homeschooled and I spend two weeks with my mum and two with my dad, as they are divorced and they want to see Hugo and me the same amount of time. I have an owl called Silver and but my mum kept her home, I don't know why. My brother is a bit younger than me." Rose said relatively quickly.

"I'm eleven years old and my Birthday is on February 18th." Helena said. "I enjoy reading, but I prefer fantasy to non fiction and I like reading accounts. I lived in the south of France until 2 months ago, when we moved to London. I have two older brothers who go into third and second year. Alastor, the boy who brought me here is in second year and Teddy's in third year. I am very clumsy and I'm a metamorphmagus so don't freak if my hair suddenly turns into another colour."

"Really? Can you show us?" Lynelle asked, and her eyes lit up.

"Sure." Helena said and she furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. Suddenly her long brown hair turned violet and they gasped.

"That's so cool." Victoire exclaimed. "So you can turn into everyone you want to?"

"Not directly." Helena said and her hair turned back to the brown shade. "It takes a lot of effort to morph everything and I've never tried it before. I usually base it on my natural looks, so I don't look too different. I'll show you how I look naturally." She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows again and her hair turned dark red and her skin turned paler. Her lips were light pink and her face got a bit thinner and her cheekbones were defined more.

"Yeah that's my natural appearance, but I don't like it a lot." She morphed back and everyone was staring at her.

"That's. Bloody. Brilliant." Victoire said impressed. "Now what can I tell you about me. My mums quarter Veela, meaning I'm an eighth Veela. I am half French and lived in France for 6 years. I enjoy listening to music and drawing as well. I like cooking and helping my mum in the kitchen. I'm eleven and my Birthday is on May 2nd. My parents called me Victoire because the Battle of Hogwarts ended on May 2nd and it was a victory on our side. Victoire is the French word for victory."

They chattered a bit as the train drove slower. They drove across the countryside, through large green fields with cows grazing on them. There were patches of crimson poppies and yellow corn stretching over the horizon. The train drove smoothly over a large bridge and the beautiful blue sky was covering everything around them.

They heard a knock on the door and an old woman pushing a trolley asked "Do you want anything from the trolley?" in a squeaky voice.

"A Cauldron Cake please." Helena said and gave her 5 Knuts.

"Two Licorice Wands please." Lynelle said and handed her couple of bronze Knuts

"A Pumpkin Pasty, thank you." Rose said handing the woman a silver coin and getting many bronze coins in return

"Two Chocolate Frogs please." Victoire said and gave the woman 8 Knuts.

"Thank you, enjoy your trip." The woman said and continued to roll her trolley through the train.

" _Bon Appetit_." Victoire said and they all enjoyed their food.

When they finished, they saw the sky beginning to darken and the orange light brushing the horizon.

"I think it is time to change into our robes." Rose said, while looking outside the window. They changed into their plain black Hogwarts robes and looked at each other pleased when they were done.

"We look like real Hogwarts students now." Helena said grinning. She got out her wand and looked at it, holding it carefully in her hands. "This will be totally awesome." She said happily.

"You bet." Victoire said.

Shortly later, a girl with long black hair knocked on the compartment door. She was already in her robes and wore a blue and silver striped tie.

"Hi, I'm Alina Brown, Ravenclaw prefect." She said in a friendly voice. "Just wanted to tell ya'll that we'll be at Hogsmeade station in about 10 minutes. You guys are first years, right? Well enjoy the rest of the ride. And if we don't see each other again before the Sorting, good luck. I hope you'll be in Ravenclaw; it's the home for everyone who seeks knowledge. Anyways, see you."

"She seemed quite nice." Rose acknowledged.

"Yeah. She is quite bossy though. And did you see her flip her hair?" Victoire said, mocking a hair flip. "I am a prefect ya'll, have respect and oh I'm so pretty" and even Rose was laughing.

They got their trunks down carefully and then sat down and looked out of the window. They drove through a dark forest and the sky was dark purple. They could recognise a few shining stars and Rose said how exited she was to have Astronomy.

The train began to screech into a halt and outside they could see a sign reading "Hogsmeade Station". They slid open the compartment door and went into the crowded corridor. The night air was cold and when Helena spotted Alastor, she ran over to him.

"Hey Hel, how was your train ride?" he asked smiling.

"Great, I already made some friends." She heard someone calling "Firs' years over here and turned that direction and then back to her brother. "I guess I ought to go there now, right?" When her brother nodded she smiled.

"Okay, see you Al." and she walked towards the man calling it. She met Rose, Lynelle and Victoire and together they followed the man down a narrow path. They walked through the forest and when they came to a black lake they heard people gasping around them. From the edge of the lake they could see a large castle full of shining windows and towers.

"Wow." Rose whispered and everyone was gaping at the castle.

"Four people per boat please." The large man called and the four clambered into one of the boats. The boats they drifted over the lake coming nearer to the magnificent castle. A starry sky stretched above them and was reflected on the black lake. The forest was coiling around the edge of the black lake surrounded by grey fog. The castle of on a large cliff and when they came to the end of the lake and the beginning of the cliff they passed into a black tunnel. They reached a kind of underground harbour and most of them were too stunned to speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Lynelle said in her dreamy voice. They walked up to the castle which seemed to tower above them until they reached a huge wooden door. The gathered around it and the large man knocked on it three times.


End file.
